Finding Christmas
by TaraLittle
Summary: “So, what’s the surprise?” I asked playfully, as I gently swung our arms back and forth. “It won’t be a surprise of I tell you.” Clark said with a grin as he looked at me. “I’ll act surprised.” I offered, keeping our gazed locked. Clark gave out


Title: Finding Christmas

Rating: PG-13 to be safe

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, or any of it's characters.

Dedicated to: JadeRoyale (Clois Secret Santa 2008)

Up until I was six years old, Christmas was my favorite holiday. I mean, what's not to love? The snow (well, depending on where we were stationed at the time), the Christmas tree and lights, baking cookies, making gingerbread houses, and the best part? Getting to spend time with my family. The General even took time off to spend Christmas with us. Even though it was just my mom, dad, Lucy, and I on an army base, my mom always made sure it was a special occasion. She always made sure we had a tree. However, she never picked out the full, lush trees that most people would of found to be beautiful and the perfect tree, instead, my mom always chose the small tree that was rather scruffy looking. Really, it looked like the tree on the movie, A Charley Brown Christmas. I remember my mom telling me that even the small scruffy trees were beautiful, just sometimes you had to look harder. I think it was her way telling me that it wasn't outer beauty that mattered, it was inner beauty that mattered. We would then bring the tree home and decorate with string popcorn (most of the time, we would eat half of it and end up making a new batch) and ornaments that were made by my mom and I, and a few that Lucy had made over the few short years. She always made sure the tree was personal. We would then go to Christmas Eve service, usually Lucy and I fell asleep by the time it was over, then, on Christmas morning, we would wake up bright and early to open Christmas presents. We would then all pile onto the couch (yes, even the General) and we would watch the movie, Prancer. We would then eat Christmas dinner, which also included my mom's homemade apple pie. Nobody could make an apple pie like my mom did. It was Christmas, and I loved it….however, things in life aren't fair, and I discovered that very quickly after my sixth Christmas, when my mom died.

After my mom died, well things changed. The General worked even longer hours, so of course, that put me in a position of instead of being more of a sister to Lucy, I was more of a mother for her, making sure that she was well taken care of. Three square meals a day, eight hours of sleep each day, the whole nine yards. I also quickly discovered that Christmas wasn't the same. We still bought the tree and exchanged gifts, but even then it was hard on all of us. Bringing up memories of mom often got us sad, but I wanted Lucy to have good Christmases, and that's what mattered. However, other things were different. No more apple pies, no baking cookies, or making gingerbread houses, and Prancer seemed to be MIA.

Today, I still buy the small, scruffy tree in the tree lot. Everyone just assumes that I get to the tree lot too late in the season or I feel sorry for the little tree, but that's certainly not the case. However, I did let it slip to Clark once about how my mom always bought the small and scruffy Christmas trees a few days ago when we were cuddled up on the couch watching, A Charley Brown Christmas. I also attempted to make my mom's apple pie once a few years ago when I was invited over to the Kent's for Thanksgiving, but I failed. I'm pretty sure that the crust is suppose to be golden brown and not coal black, but Ms. Kent and Clark still ate a piece….although I think they were just trying to be nice, however, I did catch Clark eating a second piece later that day….maybe my culinary art skills aren't that bad…..no one has ever died of eating anything that I've made….yet….I just feel as if I haven't had a real, true Christmas since I was six.

Now? Well now, I don't think I could be happier. I'm going to spend Christmas with Clark for the first time, and to top it off, as a couple. No undercover part this time, for real dating, Lois Lane and Clark Kent. We've been dating since March, actually. I still have the memory fresh in mind when we were out at the farm and we were outside in the rain, fighting (surprising, huh?) about me avoiding him, feelings, the almost kiss at the wedding, and all that jazz, then next thing you know, we were kissing! Weird, I know….but an awesome weird. Jimmy was very happy that he was right about us. He was the first to know about us the next day when he caught us kissing in the elevator. Smallville is simply amazing. He's kind, big hearted, sincere, caring, honest, loyal, dons superpowers, sexy, a great kisser….how did I end up with such a great guy? I have my very own Superman.

~~~CHRISTMAS EVE~~~

Kent Farm

7:35 P.M

Clark and I, hand in hand, were heading towards the barn, in the snow, to my so called surprise, as Clark calls it.

"So, what's the surprise?" I asked playfully, as I gently swung our arms back and forth.

"It won't be a surprise of I tell you." Clark said with a grin as he looked at me.

"I'll act surprised." I offered, keeping our gazed locked.

Clark gave out a little laugh as he pulled me close to him and gave me a side hug as we entered the barn.

Clark led me up the loft stairs as our hands were still entwined. When we reached the top, Clark stopped and gave me the Kent smile, but he seemed nervous. I, of course, was shocked to see what my 'surprise' was. The loft was had white and blue Christmas lights strung across the loft, however, even the beautiful lights caught my eye, it wasn't the main thing that caught my eye. In the middle of the loft, on the coffee table was a small, scruffy looking Christmas tree. Not only that, but it was decorated with stringed popcorn and…..the ornaments that my mom had used to decorate our tree with….for the first time in a long time I was speechless. I went over to the tree and did a double take. Making sure the ornaments on the tree were indeed the ones that my mom used when I was younger. I even had to touch a few of them, each one bringing back a memory when I touched them. Under the tree was a framed picture of my mom and I on Christmas. I remembered it was taken on her last Christmas. I traced my finger over the picture, like I was remembering the memory of what was going on when the picture was being taken. I remember that we were really happy, my mom had said something funny when my dad took the picture. Tears came to my eyes, but I tried to keep them from falling over.

"Clark…" I began. My voice sounded so quiet, I honestly didn't know what to say.

Clark came in front of me and gave a smile. I looked up at him after I gave the picture another good look. I gently placed the picture back under the tree, afraid that it might slip from my hands and shatter if it hit the wooden ground if I wasn't careful enough.

"Clark….this is….amazing….thank you….." I said as a tear fell from my eye. Dang! Stupid tears!

"Lois, I know that Christmas hasn't been very cheerful for you ever since your mother….passed away….and I just wanted to make this Christmas special….I wanted you to find Christmas again." Clark said as he caressed my cheek, I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you….so much….you don't know what this means to me…." I said as I gave him a hug. We stayed in an embrace for a moment as I laid my head against his chest and his head on top of mine as he planted a kiss on top of my head. After a moment, I broke apart from the hug, suddenly very curious.

"Clark, where did you get all of this….the ornaments…the picture…?" I asked very curious as I looked at the tree again.

"Well, I knew that you always liked the small and scruffy trees. You get one of those every year, and when I visited your dad---" Clark began as he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets.

"Wait, you visited my dad?" I asked. Now I was very curious. Smallville had to be pretty brave for him to visit my dad, especially since he's dating me, and why the visit?

"Yeah….he gave me the ornaments, knowing that you still put up a Christmas tree every year. He knew that you would love to have them. I then saw the picture on his shelf and asked if I could make a copy of it….but more importantly, I had to ask him something…" Clark finished.

"Clark….are you okay?" I asked. He seemed nervous. Very nervous.

Clark got down on one knew and looked up at me with those baby blue eyes as he took my hands into his own.

Oh wow…..I must be dreaming….maybe his leg hurts and needs to rest it….yeah that's it….

"Lois, when I first met you, I knew deep down that you were going to play an important role in my life, I just didn't know how important at the time." Clark began as he took a shaky breath. I was nervous and wasn't even the one giving the speech! I couldn't tell if it was mine or his hands that were getting shaky….maybe it was both of ours…

"You're sarcastic, funny, caring, loyal, honest, beautiful inside and out, have a big heart, and you let me see a side of you that you don't let most people see. I love all those things about you. It makes you, well you. I'm so grateful that you are in my life. You make me so happy and make me a better person. You keep me on my toes and make my bad days better just by being in my life. I love you so much, I can't even explain it. You're my other half and soul mate. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Clark said.

Wow, okay, that was…..wow….yup, I'm crying….again…

"Lois Joanne Lane, will you marry me?" Clark asked as he looked up at me, trying to hide how nervous he really was.

Okay, wow! Breathe Lane, breathe. I can't believe it! Smallville just asked me to marry him! Is it possible to feel this happy right now! My heart is going to beat out of my chest! This has got to be a dream! There is no way this can be happening! I might as well pinch myself, no use of waking up disappointed that this was all a dream….a very, very good dream.

"Ow….yup, it's real….." I said quietly after I gave myself a pinch on my arm.

Clark gave me a curious look of what I just did.

"I had to make sure this was real…" I said in a quiet voice. It seemed I had a hard time finding my voice this evening. If Clark wasn't so nervous, he probably would of laughed at my little stunt.

Oh right! The question!

"Yes…" I said quietly.

"Yes!" I said more loudly with a huge smile that came over my face.

Clark got up from the ground, picked me up and spun me around. He had that famous Kent smile that made me insides melt like a popsicle on a hot summers day….too bad my insides were already melted from that amazing speech he just gave me.

He placed the ring on my finger and before I knew it, he was kissing me. Now, believe me, we have shared, many, many kisses, but this one, was wow…..His hands on my waist, my hands around his neck as we held each other as close as possible. I pulled apart, needing to catch my breath from the passionate kiss. I huge smile came over my face again. I couldn't stop smiling!

"I love you Smallville." I said as I couldn't stop looking into his eyes.

"I love you too, Lois Lane." Clark said as he kissed my forehead.

I looked at the ring. It was so beautiful. A golden band that had a setting of two small simple diamonds.

"Clark, it's beautiful…" I said staring at the ring and back at him with tears still in my eyes, as a few fell over. Waterworks Lane…

Clark took his thumb and wiped away my tears.

"It was my mom's engagement ring. She always saw you as the daughter that she never had, and she wanted you to have it, but I guess now that you'll be her daughter….." Clark smiled down at me. It appears that he couldn't stop smiling either.

That did it. I pulled him down for another kiss. This time, believe it or not, it was filled with more passion than before. My hands were tugging at his hair, his arms securely around my waist, I didn't want this to end, but of course, I had to breathe…..stupid breath….. but when I broke apart, I realized that we were floating. I grinned.

"Merry Christmas Lois."

"Merry Christmas Smallville." I said as we continued in our own little world of happiness that would last a lifetime.

Thank goodness I found Christmas, and Clark.

~~~THE END~~~

MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
